Bloodline: Radiance version castellano
by wenmarc
Summary: Traduccion del fic de viperflamer del mismo nombre. Kyuubi ofrece poder a Naruto, pero este lo rechaza, activando la mas poderosa linea de sangre. Pasen y dejen rewiews . Buena historia. NarutoxHarem. Cap3
1. Chapter 1

primero, y ante nada, esta historia no es mia. pertenece a viperflamer, un escritor anglosajon, q a publicado esta historia en esta pagina. la lei y me gusto, asi que contacte con el y obtuve su permiso para poder traducirla. segundo, ninguno de los personajes es mio, si no de su autor. espero que dsifruten de la historia tanto como la disfrute yo al leerla en version original, y que la traduccion sea lo suficientemente buena para hacerla justicia. dejen sus comentarios por favor, para poder psarselos al autor . recomiendo asi mismo que pasen por otras de las obras de este chico, todas son de una calidad envidiable. sin mas les dejo el capitulo

* * *

En la villa de Kohona, un chiquillo rubio de 6 años de edad estaba recibiendo una soberana paliza de una multitud. Esa no era la primera vez que sucedía, y el chiquillo sabía que no sería la última. Pero, a diferencia de la mayoria, el no veía porque debía simplemente aceptarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba recibiendo una realmente dura. Había mas gente que la que habitualmente, y estaban usando mas que sus puños para golpearlo.

El dolor era insoportable, por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer: comenzó a desmayarse. La visión volvió lentamente a el, y lo único que pudo ver era un pasillo oscuro, con caminos a ambos lados. El agua le llegaba a los tobillos y un olor a enfermedad llenaba el ambiente. Observo largo tiempo dirección hacia abajo el inundado pasillo, antes de, finalmente, comenzar a ir en esa dirección. Le pareció haberlo imaginado, pero tenia la sensación que había una siniestra risa abajo del pasillo.

El chico se paro sobre sus pasos y observó una gigantesca celda. Unos gigantescos ojos rojos se le quedaron observando.

-¿Qu…quien eres?-pregunto el chico. La criatura, que tenia el aspecto de un gigantesco zorro rojo, comenzó a empequeñecer. Se convirtió en una niña de su edad. Tenia el pelo corto, del color del fuego, orejas de zorro y los ojos rojos como sangre.

-**Hola Naruto**-dijo la niña.-**Yo soy Kyuubi.**

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto, bastante sorprendido.

-**Estoy aquí porque el Cuarto Hokage me sello aquí. Te he traído aquí con el propósito de hacerte una propuesta**.-dijo.

Naruto la observo con una curiosa idea acerca de ella.

-Tú eres la razón por la que me pegan¿verdad?-pregunto en voz baja.

-**Esa gente es idiota, Naruto. Todos ellos se merecen morir, hasta el último de ellos**.-dijo Kyuubi.

-Si tu estas dentro de mi¿Qué me hace eso?- pregunto-¿Soy humano?

-**No**-dijo Kyuubi instantáneamente-**Naruto, tú eres un sacrificio humano. Ellos vendieron tu alma en el momento en que yo fui sellada. Por ese crimen, todos ellos merecen morir.**

-¿Morir?-pregunto Naruto.

-**Si. Yo puedo ayudarte en tu venganza**.-dijo la chiquilla-**Todo lo que debes hacer es usar mi poder. Yo puedo hacerte grande, Naruto, tu puedes hacerles todo el daño y sufrimiento por haber sellado tu alma. ¿Aceptas?**

Naruto bajo la vista, y sus ojos fueron tapados por su pelos. Una sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

Kyuubi observo la sonrisa del chico, y una mueca maligna apareció en su propia cara.

**"Parece que gane. Fuiste un idiota sellándome en tu propio hijo, Arashi. Haré que destruya todo lo que fue precioso para ti. Todo lo que debe hacer es decir s-"**

-No- dijo el chico rubio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del zorro. Naruto miro a los ojos del zorro con una sonrisa infantil.

-**P…Pero¿Por qué?**-pregunto la chica de cabello rojo.

-Porque no confío en tus ojos.- dijo Naruto con voz inocente. Kyuubi cargó contra la jaula, volviendo a su forma original.

-**Insolente mequetrefe, te voy a…** – una vez mas Kyuubi callo al ver aparecer una gigantesca barrera luminosa enfrente suyo, después de golpear la jaula. Retrocedió, en shock. Observo al muchacho, que resplandecía con un aura azulada. Su sonrisa inocente seguía plasmada en su cara, y sus ojos resplandecían como cristal azulado. Daba una presencia de fulgor puro, lo que dejo más en shock a Kyuubi.- **Defensa mental… ¿Cómo?**

-Por fin lo entiendo- dijo Naruto, con su voz infantil. Sin embargo, mantenía en él un tono de madurez.- Si se supone que debo ser tu carcelero entonces eso seré. Incluso si eso significa no ser considerado nunca mas humano, los seguiré protegiendo, porque…- Kyuubi le miraba, escuchando absorta- eso se supone que es lo que debo hacer.

Entonces, Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la oscura habitación. Kyuubi gritaba con toda la potencia de sus pulmones desde detrás de la barrera, mientras intentaba atravesar el muro de luz.

-**Pagaras por esto, renacuajo. ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!**- gritaba Kyuubi, sin que pudiese oírse a través de la barrera.

* * *

Poco a poco Naruto volvió a la consciencia entre la multitud. Todos continuaban cercándolo, gritándole insultos y palabras desagradables. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse, haciendo callar a toda la multitud asombrados de que se pudiese mover considerando toda la sangre que había perdido. Su huesos estaban rotos, la carne desgarrada, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, pero, incluso así, se levantaba. El miro a todos con sus cristalinos ojos azules y, por primera vez, vio todo el dolor que había tras su ira.

"Yo debo ser un recuerdo de todo lo que perdieron" pensó Naruto.

El gentío di varios pasos atrás de miedo cuando Naruto trastabilló hacia delante. Se agarro a la manga de un aldeano, quien instantáneamente se quedo rígido. Naruto se le quedo mirando, y este emitió un entrecortado jadeo. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con tremenda tristeza, pero no con autocompasión, estaba dirigida hacia la villa.

-Yo...Yo lo siento… por todo lo que ella hizo.-dijo Naruto, y dejo marchar al aldeano. Camino a través de la multitud. Estos se apartaron para no estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, algunos notaron que, a diferencia de otras veces, las heridas del chico no se curaban solas.

* * *

Sarutobi miraba a través de su bola de cristal con una expresión neutral en su cara. Él sabia donde iría el chico a continuación: Naruto vendría allí pidiendo respuestas y, mas probablemente, le preguntaría que es lo que había echo. El anciano di la orden de dejar entrar al muchacho.

El Hokage vio entrar a Naruto tambaleando en la habitación con una pierna al parecer rota; Sarutobi se pregunto porque el Kyuubi no le había curado todavía las heridas. Se estremeció levemente al ver el estado del niño, pero espero a que el mismo soltase sus palabras de odio. Sin embargo, el anciano se sorprendió más allá de lo posible cuando el muchacho le miro. No había ni odio ni rabia guardadas en la mirada del chico; todo lo que podía ver era determinación y comprensión.

Naruto hinco una rodilla y se inclino.

-Hokage-sama, por favor, ayúdeme a convertirme en un ninja capacitado.

-N-Na-Naruto-yo-fue cortado cunado Naruto hablo de nuevo.

-Quiero ir a la academia, pero se que nadie me ayudara allí.-dijo Naruto.- Busco ser fuerte para proteger esta tierra como hizo el Cuarto.

Sarutobi contemplo al chico, mientras silenciosamente una lágrima visible recorrió su cara, seguidas pronto por varias más.

-No pido que me entrene usted personalmente, eso puede ser inseguro teniendo una villa que proteger. Yo… solo busco su guía… un tutor personal, algún pergamino que pueda practicar. Por favor,… déme la oportunidad de proteger esta villa.- dijo Naruto, con lágrimas en los ojos.-Por favor.

El Hokage le miro a los ojos y notaron que estos brillaban. Sus propios ojos se estaban poniendo húmedos por esto, y entonces sonrió. Giro la silla y observo la villa desde su ventana.

-Naruto, si te parece bien te pasare tres sets de pergaminos- dijo Sarutobi- En estos están las bases, desde los sellos hasta el chackra. Tómalos y estúdialos, y crece fuerte. Espero que los estudies toda esta noche y estés aquí por la mañana para mostrarme cualquier progreso que hayas hecho. Entonces te explicare que es lo que necesitas para mejorar y darte un plan de trabajo.

El anciano se giro y le lanzo unas bandas y otro pergamino a Naruto.

-Un regalo de tu padre, deberías leerlo después de haber aprendido las bases- dijo el Hokage.

Naruto solo le observo, con un aspecto de dicha completa, sin saber que alrededor suyo le había rodeado y sus heridas estaban todas curadas. Sarutobi lo había notado, pero no le sorprendía del todo. Naruto dejo la oficina y el anciano giro bruscamente su sillón en dirección hacia la ventana.

Volvió a sonreír para sus adentros.

"La línea de sangre Fulgor ha sido despertada. Arashi, estarías orgulloso."

* * *

Naruto corrió todo el camino hasta su apartamento sin siquiera notar el hecho de que su pierna no seguía rota. Según entro en su piso, abrió inmediatamente el primer pergamino. Este hablaba del chackra y todos sus principios. Tardo las dos siguientes horas en memorizar cada aspecto y teoría hasta que lo comprendió por completo. Entonces leyó completamente el siguiente pergamino. Aprendió sobre ninjutsu, taijutsi y genjutsu. No conocía ninguno de ellos, pero los pergaminos explicaban que eran y sus bases.

A continuación leyó el pergamino de los sellos. Mostraba como debían ejecutarse y para que se usaban. Entonces el tomo una decisión conscientemente: no leería el pergamino de su padre hasta haber perfeccionado todos los sellos en cualquier orden con la suficiente velocidad. Practico todos ellos toda la noche probándose a si mismo por si había olvidado algo.

No lo hizo.

Naruto corrió a la torre del Hokage lo más rápido que pudo. Inmediatamente irrumpió en la oficina del anciano y le vio esperándole expectante.

-Bien, comencemos-dijo el Hokage- Me he tomado el día libre para mostrarte tu entrenamiento y mas cosas, pero no esperes que lo haga frecuentemente.

Y comenzaron a entrenar. Sarutobi le enseño la manera correcta de lanzar un kunai o shuriken. El anciano estaba sorprendido de cuan rápido hacia sellos en ese momento, además de su comprensión del chackra.

-Ahora asegúrate de leer el pergamino de tu padre cuando llegues a casa.-dijo Sarutobi.- Tienes más que comprender las bases.

Naruto regreso a casa y abrió el pergamino de su padre.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Fulgor. Ese es el nombre de nuestra línea de sangre, hijo mío. Tiempo atrás, cuando nuestro clan era joven nosotros solíamos decir que habíamos sido bendecidos por algún dios. Nuestro poder reside en que, en realidad, nuestros cuerpos son únicos. Una vez tu línea de sangre despierte, tus huesos se volverán casi irrompibles. Podrías caer de una altura tres veces el tamaño del monumento del Hokage y no tendrías nada mas grave que una dislocación. Esto es bueno, teniendo en cuenta que una de nuestras habilidades es volar._

_Si puedes despertar tus alas, hijo mío, serás capaz de surcar encima de las nubes. Nuestro Chackra es tan milagroso que constantemente nos cura a una velocidad milagrosa. Por supuesto, puede llevarte bastante tiempo antes de que tus heridas se puedan curar instantáneamente. Deberás ser capaz de forzar a tu cuerpo a pasar límites conocidos por los mortales. Pregúntale al Tercero sobre ello, el te enseñara a que me refiero. Tus ojos refulgirán con el poder de tu Chackra, y, aunque no están cerca del poder del Sharingan, te permitirán ver las cosas en una…luz lenta._

_Entrena duro y vive mucho, hijo mío, cualquier otro aspecto de tu línea de sangre tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo._

_Te quiere._

_Tu padre Arashi, Cuarto Hokage._

Naruto atravesó la puerta corriendo hacia la oficina del Tercero tan rápido como podía. Todo en aquella carta fue revelador, necesitaba saber más. Cuando llego, el Hokage estaba esperando allí expectante otra vez. Naruto estaba jadeando pesadamente y el anciano sonrió. Naruto, por alguna razón, se sintió obligado a sonreírle.

-¿Tienes las bandas que te di junto con el pergamino?- pregunto. Naruto busco en su bolsillo y saco las pesas negras con joyas rojas.- Bien. Pontelas alrededor de ambos pies y te enseñare a que se refería tu padre con pasar los límites conocidos por los mortales.

Naruto se puso las bandas alrededor de los tobillos y espero. El Tercero cogio algo de tinta y un cuchillo.

-¿Para que son?- pregunto Naruto.

-Voy a ponerte unos sellos en ti que incrementaran la cantidad de gravedad puesta en ti.- Dijo el Hokage.- Necesito el cuchillo porque requiere algo de tu sangre para hacer de tinta.

-¿Y para que son las bandas entonces?-dijo Naruto.

-Son para evitar que el suelo se rompa alrededor tuyo.-dijo el Hokage.-De modo que para los demás les parecerá que esa gravedad te afecta normalmente.- Naruto asintió en confirmación. El Tercero le corto con el cuchillo, pero Naruto no mostró ninguna reacción de dolo por el pequeño pinchazo. El anciano coloco los sellos en él en un parpadeo; haciendo que todo lo diese vueltas alrededor. Un gran diamante apareció encima de su hombro derecho.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos, ya que Naruto fue de golpe contra el suelo. No podía moverse nada en absoluto, y tenia problemas para respirar. Todos sus músculos estaban gritando por ayuda.

-Esto es lo que significa ir mas allá de los limites humanos.-dijo el Hokage.- Veras, yo podría haber empezado poniendo dos o tres veces la gravedad normal, pero a causa de que tu cuerpo se adapta y mejora en las condiciones mas duras, te he puesto bajo quince veces la gravedad normal. Normalmente, los músculos de las personas se quiebran bajo tanta presión si empiezan con ella inmediatamente, pero tus músculos solo se pueden beneficiar.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de la tremenda fuerza a la que estaba sometido. No podía creer que se suponía que podía con ello. Puso sus manos en el suelo y empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Para su inmensa sorpresa, se comenzó a levantar. Era un pequeño paso, pero supo que podría hacerlo. Y fue entonces cuando las palabras de ambos, del Tercero y su padre, se cumplieron. No seria fácil pero seria todavía capaz de hacerlo donde otros se herirían a si mismos.

Continúo cada paso empujando con todo lo que tenía para levantarse, y, finalmente, lo hizo. El anciano sonrió.

-Bien, ahora te llevare a tu lugar de entrenamiento- dijo el anciano. Cogio a Naruto y los dos desaparecieron. Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta estaba en mitad del bosque con el anciano.

-Naruto, escúchame atentamente. Vas a estar aquí por los siguientes meses. No podrás volver a la aldea y deberás entrenar de acuerdo con tu plan de entrenamiento.-dijo el Hokage. -En las siguientes dos semanas vendré cada noche a traerte comida. Al final de estas dos semanas incrementare tu gravedad por cinco y dejare que tú te consigas tu propia comida a partir de ese momento. Esto continuara durante algún tiempo y cada dos semanas después de las primeras volveré a incrementar tu gravedad por cinco de nuevo.

Naruto le miro sin creérselo, pero pronto sonrió. "Esto me hará mas fuerte, me dará lo que necesito para proteger a todos."Pensó Naruto. Sarutobi lanzo su plan de entrenamiento a Naruto. Todo lo que decía para hacer ese día eran veinte flexiones. Naruto recordó el esfuerzo que costo simplemente levantarse una vez con aquel peso.

-Naruto no será fácil pero para ti esto es muy posible.-dijo Sarutobi.

Y continuo similar a eso. Al día siguiente, Naruto tuvo que hacer veinticinco sentadillas seguidas de veinticinco vueltas alrededor de su área de entrenamiento. Cada día nuevos ejercicios, y pronto fue capaz de hacer múltiples de ellos el mismo día. Sarutobi uso varios días lanzándole kunais que el debía esquivar. Cualquiera que le impactaba, se lo quitaba y dejaba que su chackra le curase. De ese modo, se forzaba a aprender sobre su habilidad curativa.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y estaba en ese momento con cuarenta veces la gravedad normal. Solamente se podía decir una cosa de ello…asesino. Apenas podía moverse con ella. Estaba tumbado jadeando fuertemente.

-Lo haré, no importa como. – se dijo a si mismo y se levanto, tembloroso. Entonces ocurrió: un enorme dolor surgió de su espalda. Fue tan agudo y preciso como un corte en su espalda. Dos angelicales alas blancas surgieron repentinamente de la parte superior de su espalda. Permanecieron completamente inmóviles mientras plumas caían alrededor de Naruto. Se oyeron aplausos y, cuando se giro a ver quien era, vio la cara del Hokage.

-Bien hecho, Naruto. Las has conseguido mucho antes de lo que había pensado.- dijo el anciano.- Ahora que has las despertado todo lo que debes hacer para convocarlas es poner chackra en tu espalda.

Naruto sonrío al anciano.

-Gracias… por todo- dijo Naruto. Sarutobi lucho por retener una lágrima.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer… especialmente desde tu plan de usar ese poder para proteger mi aldea.-dijo Sarutobi. Naruto asintió.- Vamos a incrementar la gravedad un poco mas. Finalmente te dejare usar un ajuste para cambiarla cuando se vuelva ligeramente fácil.

Naruto se levanto y intento volver sus alas dentro de el. Con una pequeña punzada de dolor volvieron dentro de el. Naruto comenzó a correr vueltas cuando el anciano levantó su mano.

-Naruto¿de que sirve tener alas si no las usas? Sácalas- dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto convoco chackra en su espalda y, una vez mas, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor. Se inclino ligeramente y surgieron. Agito sus alas y despego del suelo. Sin embargo se sintió decepcionado al ver que solo se había levantado poco más de un metro. Estaba aleteando con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía subir más. Callo, jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué no puedo volar?- pregunto.

-A causa de tus pesas.- dijo Sarutobi.- Los músculos de tus alas son solo tan fuertes como cualquier otro. Por eso han surgido ahora, a causa del entrenamiento de peso has conseguido la fuerza necesaria para volar. Si te quitases el sello de gravedad podrías volar fácilmente.

Naruto asintió, y estaba a punto de quitar el sello cuando Sarutobi negó con la cabeza.

-Pero¿Por qué?

-Por los dos días siguientes quisiera que permanecieras de esta manera: volando lo mas alto que puedas sin descanso.-dijo el Hokage.- No duermas, no comas, debes estar en el aire incluso si es solo unos centímetros del suelo.

Naruto le miro asustado de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero pensó sobre ello, lo lejos que había estado constantemente puesto en ese entrenamiento que nadie podría hacer en el plazo que lo había hecho. Seguramente seria extremadamente duro pero podría hacerlo. Y Naruto podía leer en los ojos del anciano que tenia completa confianza en él.

-Naruto, puedes usar tu chacra especial para mantenerte fuerte.-dijo Sarutobi. Naruto asintió y un aura de chackra blanco-azulado surgió alrededor suyo. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, incluso sus alas parecían pulsaban de energía, y sus ojos refulgían con un azul eléctrico. Con ello se alzo más de tres metros.  
Sarutobi sonrió.

"Fulgor, cuando se usa con su potencial real incrementa las características corporales sobre el cuerpo ya ilimitado sus usuarios. De este modo, crea casi un súper poder en si mismo. Realmente es la línea de sangre más fuerte en el País del Fuego, si no lo es de todos los países." Pensó Sarutobi, y desapareció.

* * *

En la oscura alcantarilla que era la mente de Naruto una chica joven andaba arriba y abajo en su jaula.

-**Estoy aburrida**.-dijo. Kyuubi miro fuera de su celda a través de la barrera. Podía ver el entrenamiento de Naruto como si él estuviese en televisión.- **¿Por qué hará eso? Nadie va a aceptarlo, es un idiota.**

-**Y cuando llegue el momento de que se muestre el error de sus acciones, estaré allí para restregárselo por la cara.**-dijo Kyuubi con una mueca maligna.- **Lamentara no usar mi poder y haber puesto esta barrera para prevenir que se la de… en el caso de que quisiera dárselo en ese momento**.

Kyuubi continúo haciendo planes consigo misma e imaginando que debería hacer.

* * *

Naruto había estado volando en el mismo punto casi todo el día. Era más duro que nada que hubiese podido imaginar y sin embargo aun continuo añadiendo dificultad. Rememoro de nuevo todos los sellos y los ejecuto. A causa de hacerlos, apenas podía estar por encima de unos treinta centímetros del suelo, pero el Hokage dijo incluso unos centímetro del suelo era suficiente.

Para el pensaba que su velocidad con los sellos era increíble, pero tenia la sensación que comparada con otros ninjas seria probablemente algo lenta. Dejo de ejecutar los sellos para poder concentrarse en el vuelo. Le costo, pero finalmente surgió de entre los árboles. Naruto estaba sorprendido de cuan lejos estaba de la villa, el apenas podía ver el Monumento a los Hokages en la lejanía.

El joven contenedor demoníaco se pregunto cuanto tiempo iba estar ahí o cuando el Hokage aparecería. Gracias a dios era una persona paciente, porque estuvo allí varias horas. Finalmente, Sarutobi apareció en frente de Naruto. Le asintió con la cabeza y Naruto dejo de aletear sus alas. Cayó al suelo con estruendo, respirando pesadamente, jadeando por aire mientras intentaba relajarse.

-Bien hecho, Naruto, bien hecho.-dijo el anciano Sarutobi.- Volvamos a casa, podrás descansar un rato. Te lo has ganado.

El Hokage y Naruto se teleportaron de vuelta a la villa, afuera del apartamento de Naruto. Este entro dentro e inmediatamente se desplomo en su cama.

Naruto estuvo durmiendo un día completo, de hecho, probablemente hubiese dormido mas si no fuera por que el Hokage vino y le despertó.

-Despierta, Naruto. Debo discutir unas cuantas cosas contigo ahora.-dijo el Hokage.

Naruto se despertó medio grogui sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Viejo¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto, cansado.

El anciano sonrió. Entonces saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano a Naruto. Miro a la mano y vio unas gafas de sol negro oscuro.

- Tus ojos brillantes no son exactamente naturales, Naruto.- dijo el anciano Hokage.- Arashi siempre mantuvo su línea de sangre en secreto, y tu deberías guardar lo mejor que puedas el secreto.

Naruto se puso las gafas de sol y miro al anciano con una sonrisa.

-Hey, Hokage-sama¿cuando empezare en la academia?-pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto, normalmente los niños no comienzan hasta que tienen siete años, y estoy pensando en meterte mas tarde de lo usual.-dijo el Hokage. Naruto frunció el ceño.

– Naruto, has demostrado ya que eres más fuerte con tu línea de sangre de lo que fue tu padre. Tus ojos son una prueba de ello. (nota del autor: el brillo de los ojos no para de ser cada vez más brillante cuando más lo controla)

-Solamente busco seguir entrenándote en aspectos mas adecuados a tus habilidades. Todavía podrás ir a la academia a hacer amigos.-dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto Naruto. Entonces bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste.- Los tendré solo si soy muy afortunado.- El Hokage se sorprendió de la madurez de su comentario.

-Realmente no merezco tener amigos… pero intentare hacer a cuanta gente pueda lo mas feliz posible.-dijo, con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la ultima parte.

-Si, seguro que lo harás.-dijo el Hokage.

-¿Me graduare cuando se supone que debo hacerlo?

-Suponiendo que no falles, si-dijo Sarutobi, sonriendo.- Y, Naruto, mira si puedes hacerte con un arma. Se que es extremadamente complicado hacer ataques efectivos con tus puños mientras vuelas a las velocidades a las que iras.

Naruto asintió.

-Un gran espada.-dijo Naruto. El Hokage le miro algo sorprendido.

-Naruto, hay otras armas además de…

-Una gran espada.- le corto Naruto- He visto una realmente chula en la tienda de armas cuando pase por allí. ¿Crees que quizás podría cogerla contigo?- Sarutobi miro a los brillantes ojos del chico.

-Muy bien, pero solo si tú entrenas seria y diligentemente con ella casi todos los días.-dijo el anciano.-No quisiera que fueras uno de esos que agita una enorme barra de acero por ahí.

Los dos tomaron el camino hacia la tienda donde Naruto quería comprarlo. Naruto paro fuera de la tienda y señalo el espadon desde la ventana. Cuando el Hokage la vio, se sintió algo más que un poco sorprendido: cuando Naruto decía una gran espada se refería a que era realmente enorme. (N/a: La espada de Cloud en Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children).

Pero cuando Sarutobi la observo más de cerca, su tamaño y peso eran perfectos considerando que Naruto era capaz de blandirla. Podría definitivamente ayudarle en su entrenamiento. El Hokage entro y compro la espada, que el tendero estaba también contento de vender. Volvió con Naruto a su casa y le entrego un pergamino mientras el sostenía la espada.

-Ahora, Naruto, esta es realmente seis espadas en una, de modo que este pergamino es específicamente para ella.-dijo el Hokage. Naruto cogio la espada y la alzo fácilmente.

-Entrénate bien con ella.

* * *

-¡Te llaman el inútil apasionado!-gritaron un grupo de niños. Un niño con unas largas cejas cubrió sus orejas y huyo de allí.

-¡Lee, vuelve aquí!-grito el instructor. Lee no lo escucho con sus oídos tapados y continuo corriendo. Corrió atravesando toda la villa al borde de las lágrimas.

"Se lo demostrare a todos, seré un gran ninja." Pensaba Lee mientras corría en dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando llego se detuvo: en mitad del campo de entrenamiento estaba un chico con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos negros. Eso no seria nada extraordinario si no fuese por el enorme objeto que estaba blandiendo. Tenía por lo menos un metro setenta de longitud por casi cuarenta centímetros de anchura. Estaba completamente cubierta por vendas, haciendo imposible identificar que era.

-Perdone pero¿le parecería bien si entreno aquí? Solo voy a usar es tronco de allí.-dijo Lee. El chico se giro, portando unas gafas de sol oscuras, y sonrió.

-Claro, sin problemas, ve.-dijo el chico rubio.

-Gracias. Me llamo Rock Lee.- dijo Lee.

-Encantado de conocerte, Lee, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.-Dijo Naruto. Lee ando hasta el tronco mientras Naruto continuo blandiendo el objeto cubierto por vendajes.- Bueno, Lee¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intentar ser más fuerte.-dijo Lee golpeando el tronco con el puño.

-¿Fuerte¿Por qué?-pregunto Naruto.

-Me… me llaman inútil en la academia.-dijo Lee.- No puedo usar ninjutsu o genjutsu y solo tengo un mediocre taijutsu.- Naruto le miro pensativo- Por eso es porque debo conseguir ser mas fuerte: para mostrarles que el trabajo duro puede hacer a un ninja fuerte, que puedo ser bueno solo con taijutsu. Ese es mi sueño.

Lee miro hacia Naruto esperando que este se reiría.

-Ese es un bonito sueño, Lee.- dijo Naruto. Lee le miro un poco sorprendido pero sonrió.

-¿Y por que estas aquí¿Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte?-pregunto Naruto.

-Busco proteger a todo el mundo.-dijo Naruto. Lee le miro curioso.-Soy el recuerdo de algo terrible, algo que causa daño a la gente. Busco detener eso, busco hacer que el dolor desaparezca para hacerlos sentir seguros.

Lee le miro completamente asombrado pero sonrió con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces trabajemos duro, Naruto-kun.- dijo Lee. Naruto le miro y sonrió a su vez.- Hey, Naruto…- Naruto volvió a mirarle- ¿Crees que quizás podríamos ser amigos?

Naruto se quedo completamente estático. "Alguien como yo no se merece amigos" pensó.

-Veras, tu has sido el único que no se a reído con mi sueño, y, bueno, yo no tengo ningún amigo.

-Lee, me encantaría, pero… tu familia no estaría de acuerdo.- dijo Naruto. Lee le miro con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Eso no es problema, Naruto-kun. Soy huérfano.-dijo Lee.- En este momento estoy viviendo por mi mismo por petición propia, por lo que nunca tendré padres.

Naruto le miro una vez más. "¿Puedo… tener un amigo?" pensó Naruto. A pesar de lo que la gente podría decir, Naruto quería un amigo, incluso si Lee por alguna razón le abandonase el continuaría saber que era.

-Si, seré tu amigo, Lee- dijo Naruto, sin saber que caían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Genial, entonces continuemos.-dijo Lee, golpeando el tronco mas rápido. Los dos estuvieron allí hasta bien entrada la noche entrenando. Naruto observo que los ejercicios de Lee podrían hacerle mejorar. Y Lee miraba conseguir su velocidad.

-Hey, Naruto, no tengo clases mañana. ¿Quieres entrenar?- pregunto Lee. Naruto asintió feliz.

-Pero antes¿podrías ayudarme con algo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Claro, cualquier cosa.

-Veras, se me ha ocurrido…

* * *

-Se acabo, Uzumaki.- dijo el miembro del Anbu.- ¿Por qué tú y tu amigo destrozáis este monumento?

El Monumento a los Hokages estaba completamente cambiado. Una chica desnuda cubriendo sus partes íntimas con humo, había sido pintada enfrente de sus caras. Además, las caras habían sido pintadas para tener diferentes reacciones. El Primero miraba furioso con el entrecejo fruncido; El Segundo estaba sudoroso y miraba hacia otra parte; El Tercero la miraba con ojos desorbitados y teniendo un pervertido sonrojo y sonrisa en sus labios; y El Cuarto sangraba de la nariz.

El Tercer Hokage se asomo al balcón y miro al monumento. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de sus labios, y se transformo en una carcajada.

-Os lo voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Por qué habéis…?- el Anbu callo por un sonido que atravesaba el aire. Escucharon atentamente y pronto reconocieron unas risas. Primero empezó una sola, pero poco a poco aumentaron en número, como si muchas personas se hubiesen unido. La patrulla Anbu miro hacia la villa y vio a cientos de personas en las calles… riéndose. Incluso podían ver al Hokage en su balcón riéndose. Miraron de nuevo al contenedor demoníaco y, en apariencia, su nuevo amigo. Ambos chicos miraban a la villa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-OK, ahora lo limpiaremos.-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la villa y sus ciudadanos riéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

En fin, aqui llega el segundo cap de este genial fic. como siempre, recuerdo que solo soy un traductor. el autor originial es Viperflamer y los presonajes pertenecen a Kisimoto(o como leches se escriba U). gracias a todos aquellos que enviaron mensajes sobre el fic. me alegra de sobre manera q les agrade la traduccion de este humilde escritor . sin mas dilacion, el cap.

Capitulo 2:

Naruto y Lee se encontraban en ese momento colgando en frente del monumento de los Hokages, con baldes de agua fría y trapos en sus manos.

-¿Ves, Lee¿No te dije que merecería la pena?-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, nunca dude te tu genialidad.- dijo Lee, mirando la pintura sin poder dejar ambos de reír.- Nunca me había divertido tanto.

Naruto sonrió.

-Bueno, yo voy a limpiar esa pintura de allí.-dijo Naruto, balanceándose en la cuerda en la que estaban atados Lee y el.

Lee miro fijamente a su amigo mientras se balanceaba.

_Soy el recuerdo de algo terrible, algo que causa dolor a la gente. Quiero detener eso, quiero que dejen de sufrir, que se sientan seguros._

-Lo harás Naruto, se que lo harás.-dijo Lee asimismo. Entonces puso una mueca perruna y corrió a lo largo de la pared fregando aun más rápido.

* * *

Los dos caminaron a través de las calles de Kohona con una sonrisa radiante. Naruto caminaba con unos pasos tremendamente lentos, y parecía exhausto. Lee había aprendido ya que llevaba pesos muy avanzados. Tenía asimismo las gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos, y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Consigamos algo de comer- dijo Naruto, y Lee le siguió hasta el puesto de Ramen.- Ey, viejo, ponme 10 tazones de Miso Ramen, y, eh….

-¡Lo mismo!- grito Lee entusiastamente.

Naruto le miro algo sorprendido pero sonrió. El anciano tenía lágrimas de felicidad por tener ahora dos pequeños clientes fijos. Mientras el anciano chef preparaba el ramen, sin poderlo evitar sonrió ligeramente a los chicos detrás de él. El pequeño Naruto siempre había venido deprimido y solo se animaba con el ramen, pero, ahora, tenia un amigo que le hacia sencillamente feliz.

Los dos comieron tan rápido como pudieron, como si compitieran el uno con el otro. Cuando terminaron, recibieron una grata sorpresa cuando el anciano les dijo que ese día iba a cuenta de la casa.

Salieron corriendo, o en el caso de Naruto se obligo a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas a mover los dos pies, para mantener la máxima velocidad posible en dirección a el campo de entrenamiento. Una vez allí, ambos comenzaron a practicar el uno contra el otro. Naruto no conocía ningún Taijutsu. El viejo solo le había enseñado los sellos, y como hacer su cuerpo mas fuerte, pero nunca había usado Taijutsu anteriormente. Lee conocía bastante Taijutsu, pero estaba bastante lejos de ser un genio en ello, de modo que se encontraban en el mismo punto en su entrenamiento.

-Hey, Lee, creo que deberíamos parar y correr unas vueltas alrededor de Kohona.-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué¿Por qué¿Estas completamente seguro de que podrás hacerlo?-dijo Lee, escéptico.-No tengo ningún problema con ello, es solo que creo que finalmente estoy mejorando.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, puedo preguntarle al Hokage si podría enseñarnos algo de Taijutsu mañana.-dijo Naruto.-Porque ahora mismo no estamos mejorando.

-Muy bien, Naruto-kun, entonces echemos una carrera.-dijo Lee, tomando la postura de salida. Naruto solamente rió por lo bajo y se coloco en la misma posición.-Preparados…Listos… ¡Ya!-y echaron a correr.

Lee corrió delante de Naruto, haciendo esto todo lo posible con sus pesas. Lee redujo su velocidad hasta un lento trote para estar con Naruto, pero seguía estando bastante adelante. Naruto se detuvo por un instante y miro a un lado. Lee lo noto y también se detuvo.

-Naruto-kun¿Qué miras?-pregunto Lee. Naruto apunto enfrente de el.

* * *

-Jeezz, Chouji¿Por qué nos haces siempre perder?- grito uno de los chicos a uno fornido.

-Si, cada equipo en el que tu acabas termina perdiendo.-dijo otro. El chico conocido como Chouji se giro y corrió alejándose, triste.

Chouji se sentó en una roca, lloroso.

-¿Por qué todos han de ser tan malos?- dijo Chouji asimismo. Continúo llorando silenciosamente cuando un sonido atrajo su atención. Cuando miro a su alrededor vio aun niño con gafas de sol con sus manos en sus bolsillos sentado junto a el. Miro al otro lado y vio a alguien más con las más grandes cejas que hubiese visto.

-¿V… venís a reíros de mi también?- pregunto Chouji. Naruto rió.

-¿Realmente crees que alguien con mi aspecto tiene alguna razón para reírse de ti?- pregunto Lee señalando sus cejas. Chouji rió.

-No escuches lo que esos chicos te digan, no saben de lo que están hablando-dijo Naruto. Chouji le miro curioso.

-Pero tienen razón, soy la razón por la que ellos siguen perdiendo, soy demasiado grande-dijo Chouji.

-Chouji, por lo que yo veo ser grande es una ventaja.-dijo Naruto.-Para mi significaría ser capaz de comer todavía mas ramen.- se podía ver como guiñó el ojo tras las gafas al decir esto. Chouji se echo a reír.-Escucha, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte sobre que la gente se ría de ti.

Chouji le miro, curioso.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Chouji. Justo cuando decía eso un chico de mirada perezosa con un peinado en forma de piña camino hasta donde ellos. Naruto se giro y se fue antes que nadie pudiese decir nada y Lee le siguió.

-Hey, tu eres Akimichi Chouji¿no?- dijo el chico.

-Si¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto Chouji.

-Soy Nara Shikamaru, nuestros padres son compañeros.-dijo. Chouji le miro y sonrió.- Espero que no te importe si me siento aquí contigo y miro las nubes…

* * *

-Naruto-kun, eso ha sido súperguay, la manera en que has dicho "Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte de que la gente se ría de ti" y todo lo demás.- dijo Lee, tratando de imitar a Naruto.

Naruto se río demasiado fuerte y callo al suelo. Intento levantarse, pero no pudo, y suspiro.

-Maldita sea, estas cosas son demasiado pesadas, no puedo levantarme.-dijo Naruto.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Cuando te ayudo a levantarme no parece tan duro.-dijo Lee.

-Eso es a causa de estas pequeñas-dijo Naruto, señalando las bandas incrustadas de joyas negras.- para cualquier otro es como si fuese afectado normalmente por la gravedad.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Lee. – Dime, Naruto, mañana es el ultimo día de la academia antes de las vacaciones, y después el nuevo semestre. Empezaras entonces¿no?- dijo Lee con una feliz sonrisa. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-El Hokage dijo que me uniría mas tarde, un par de años después.-dijo Naruto. Lee frunció el ceño inmensamente.-Pero no te preocupes, entrenare contigo cada mañana y en cualquier momento que tengas tiempo libre.

En ese instante Lee animo su cara con una gran mueca.

-Entonces seguiremos siendo amigos. ¡Excelente!-grito Lee. Naruto estaba soportando las declamaciones de su amigo cuando oyó algo.

Siguió la dirección del sonido hasta un grupo de matones. Aparentemente estaban todos alrededor de algo y riéndose de ello. Parecía que tenía pelo rosa.

-Mirad esa enorme frentaza.-dijo uno de los matones, mientras golpeaba la parte superior de la chica. Esto hizo le llorar un poco.- Mirad, esta bebita cabezona se va a poner a llorar.

Esto hizo que mas lagrimas escaparan de los ojos cerrados de la niña. Naruto miro alrededor y noto una chica de pelo rubio mirando confusa desde una esquina. La chica parecía indecisa sobre que hacer. Naruto decidió que no iba a estar esperando, de modo que avanzo.

Los matones se apartaron cuando el pequeño niño rubio se interpuso entre ellos y la chica a la que estaban molestando. No dijo nada, solo se puso delante de ella.

-Hey, quítate de nuestro camino.-dijo uno de los matones, tirándole un puñetazo a Naruto. Naruto, sabiendo que con sus pesas, no seria capaz de bloquearlo, recibió el golpe en la cara. Sorprendentemente, no se movió en absoluto. Apenas sintió el débil golpe gracias a su entrenamiento. El chico continúo golpeándole en diferentes lugares, pero, a cada uno de ellos, Naruto continuo sin sentir nada.

-Eres raro. Vamonos chicos, esto ya no es divertido.-dijo el líder del grupo. Según se fueron Naruto se giro y miro a la chica. Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto amablemente.

Los ojos de la chica se agigantaron como si estuviera hipnotizada por algo. Naruto se pregunto por que estaba así hasta que se percato que sus gafas habían resbalado un poco por su nariz, revelando sus ojos relucientes. Se las ajusto y la chica pareció salir del trance.

-Gracias.-dijo bajito, mientras se levantaba. Miro fijamente al suelo y se inclino levemente.

Naruto la miraba cuidadosamente cuando vio a una mujer con el mismo color rosado de cabello caminar con la cara ligeramente preocupada hacia ellos. Naruto supo instantáneamente lo que iba a pasar, así que asintió a la chica y se alejo.

-Sakura¿Estas bien¿Ese "demonio" no te ha hecho daño, verdad?-pregunto la mayor de las Haruno, mientras le lanzaba miradas como cuchillos a la espalda del chico que se alejaba.

-No… Mama, me ha salvado… de unos abusones.-dijo Sakura, tímidamente. Su madre estaba sorprendida y miro al chico que caminaba quien caminaba hacia la joven rubia. Siendo una especialista Jounin, la señora Haruno focalizo su sentido del oído en el chico que había comenzado ha hablar con la chica de la esquina.

-Te he visto pensando en ayudarla.-dijo Naruto-La siguiente vez, por favor, hazlo. Creo que podría usar una amiga.- La chica rubia que estaba en la esquina asintió con la cabeza como si fuera una orden que cumpliría completamente feliz.

La señora Haruno dejo se escuchar y observo la espalda del chico con estupor y asombro. Sakura le tiro de la manga.

-Mama¿Estas bien?- pregunto con su pequeña voz. La señora Haruno no sabía como responder en ese instante, así que se dejo llevar por sus antiguos instintos hacia el chico.

-Sakura, ten cuidado con ese chico, si alguna vez lo vuelves a ver, simplemente trata de ignorarle.-dijo la mayor de los Haruno.-Estarás mas segura entonces, si estas fuera de su camino, el estará fuera del tuyo.

Sakura la miro extremadamente confusa y algo afligida.

-¿Es malo?-pregunto.

La señora Haruno miro hacia abajo, también confusa.

-N…no estoy segura, solamente ten cuidado si lo vuelves a ver-le dijo.

* * *

-¡Una vez mas has estado súper guay, Naruto-kun!-grito Lee lanzando su puño al aire.

Naruto sonrió, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Lee¿entiendes de que siendo mi amigo es probable que no puedas tener otros?-pregunto Naruto bajando la mirada. Lee instantáneamente se puso serio.

-Eres mirado de menos por razones que no entiendo, pareces recibir miradas frías por donde quiera que vallas y aun así…-Lee se paro un momento.-Eres amable, me aceptaste y buscas proteger a otros. Eres realmente una gran persona, Naruto, y estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi primer amigo, incluso si tú eres mi único amigo porque… tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano.

Naruto le miro, con ojos llorosos detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-Gracias, Lee… Ahora¿Qué te parece si vamos a por Ramen?-dijo Naruto, poniendo una mueca zorruna.

-¿Qué¿De nuevo? Ya hemos tomado antes.-dijo Lee, poniendo la misma mueca.

-¿Qué¿Ya cansado de Ramen? Entonces claramente no tienes la pasión que yo tengo por ello.-dijo Naruto, ajustando sus gafas, sintiéndose instantáneamente mejor.

Y los dos corrieron hacia su stand favorito de Ramen.

* * *

Naruto y Lee estaban ambos en frente del Hokage, con la determinación pintada en sus caras.

-De modo que… ¿Puedes ayudarnos a aprender Taijutsu?-pregunto Naruto.

El Hokage sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos. Un hombre con el pelo cortado a lo tazón y unas cejas tan grandes como las de Lee apareció. Vestía un traje de spandex verde y sonreía como un hombre loco, lo cual probablemente lo era.

-Desde ahora, Gai os enseñara Taijutsu cada mañana a partir de las 4 a.m.-dijo el Hokage.

Ambos asintieron con excitación sin fijarse en el tiempo. Algo que su nuevo sensei sintió la necesidad de aprobar.

-¡Estupendo, vuestros jóvenes espíritus os permiten entrenar sin queja alguna!- grito Gai.

Naruto y Lee sonrieron, seguro que el tipo aparentaba ser algo excéntrico, pero ambos podrían decir que les iba a gustar. Naruto se puso delante del hombre de las cejas y entonces miro hacia Lee.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que eras huérfano.-dijo Naruto. Lee, entendiendo a que se refería, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Coincidencia-dijo Lee.

-Bien, ahora¡comencemos! –grito Gai, agarrando a ambos y saltando de edificio en edificio con ellos en las manos, corriendo como un relámpago hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Estuvieron allí en cuestión de segundos.

Gai bajo a ambos chicos y puso una cara tranquila y seria.

-Os he visto entrenar constantemente.-dijo Gai mirando al infinito- Es realmente estupendo, que ambos tengáis esa juvenil pasión… Os entrenare hasta el punto de ruptura, y os haré fuertes.

Naruto y Lee miraron a su sensei con algo de respeto.

-Creedme cuando os digo… que vais a ser fuertes.- dijo Gai.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

-Ahora, Naruto, tengo entendido que tu ya tienes unas pesas especiales, así que solo le voy a dar estas a Lee.

Gai saco dos grandes pesas para las piernas de detrás suyo y se las coloco a Lee.

-Ahora hacedme 10 vueltas a Kohona los dos.-dijo Gai. Naruto y Lee comenzaron a moverse lentamente los dos. Gai iba al frente de ellos corriendo de espaldas.-Mientras corremos, os enseñare los principios del Gouken (Estilo del Puño de Hierro).

Sorprendentemente, incluso mientras corrían, ambos cogieron los conceptos del estilo. Después de haber terminado sus vueltas, estaban ambos completamente sin aliento. Gai les miro como si fuera a dejarlo por ese día, cuando sus estudiantes dieron un paso al frente.

-Dijiste que no guardarías nada.-dijo Naruto.

-Es verdad, continuemos.-dijo Lee.

Gai sonrío largamente.

-Muy bien- dijo Gai.

Incluso aunque Naruto y Lee estuvieran ambos cerca de morir de agotamiento a causa de sus pesas, practicaron todas las posturas sin siquiera reducir un ápice el entusiasmo que tenían.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Cinco espadas estaban en el suelo alrededor de el mientras blandía una de ellas de tamaño decente. La giraba alrededor de su cabeza con gracia, para a continuación golpear al frente mientras esta se dividía por la mitad haciendo mas ancha la hoja, que parecía tener un núcleo sólido entre ambas piezas de la espada, con agujeros en ella.

La espada que estaba manejando era actualmente parte de la gran espada que el anciano le compro para el. La que estaba manejando era la espada central, capaz de separarse la hoja y con una empuñadura rojo sangre; era el núcleo de la espada más grande que ella y las demás espadas podían formar. Cerca suyo estaba la espada vacía; era una espada que no tenía núcleo, sino que era una hoja metida en una cubierta de metal con forma de V. Se podía fácilmente colocar en la espada principal formando una capa externa.

También había dos juegos gemelos de espadas. El primero eran espadas serradas, que tenían un filo normal por un lado, pero por el otro tenían forma de sierra. El otro eran dos espadas convertibles, eran lo suficientemente grandes para ser espadas, pero engranajes conectados entre el mango y la hoja permitían que se doblaran colocando la empuñadura encima de la hoja.

Naruto continuamente giraba la espada principal encima de su cabeza y cortaba enemigos inviables. Incluso siendo la espada considerablemente menos grande y bastante menos pesada que la completa, seguía siendo mas de 60 cm. mas grande que Naruto. Sin embargo, incluso con el problema del sobrepeso, tenia una habilidad remarcable para un novato. Constantemente entrenaba todos los días con la espada, demostrando su manejo.

Comenzó el nuevo semestre académico, por lo que Lee fue a la academia. Cada mañana ellos se levantaban e iban a entrenar con Gai hasta que Lee se iba a la escuela. Entonces Naruto entrenaba con su espada, y algunas veces iba a volar, haciéndolo lejos de la villa. Ambos habían mejorado considerablemente en el poco tiempo que llevaban entrenando con Gai. Estaban posiblemente al nivel Genin en Taijutsu, lo cual era impresionante teniendo en cuenta que Naruto tenía 7 años y Lee 8.

Como el Hokage había dicho, Naruto no iba a la academia, aprendiendo y entrenando constantemente. Lamentablemente, no aprendió nada de historia u otras cosas que enseñaban en la academia, pero para Naruto eso no era importante.

Puso todas las espadas juntas en el suelo, y las unió. Tomo unos trozos de ropa como vendajes y cubrió con ella la espada. Levanto su gigantesca espada encima de su espalda y se marcho.

Naruto salía del campo de entrenamiento, cuando se detuvo. Miro hacia un árbol donde una niña pequeña con el pelo negro-azulado estaba sentada. Tenía sus brazos puestos en sus ojos, y parecía estar sollozando. Naruto parecía tener una gran suerte cuando se trataba de encontrar gente infeliz. Silenciosamente se acerco a ella.

-Hey¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Naruto.

La chica miro hacia arriba y en uno de los lados de la cabeza parecía como si la hubiesen golpeado. Tenía unos ojos pálidos sin pupila.

-¿Q...Quien e...e...eres t...tu?-consiguió tartamudear. Continuaba llorando sin parar y necesitaba tranquilizarla. Le sonrió y se quito las gafas; había descubierto algún tiempo atrás que su apariencia podía ser calmante, pero si se enfadaba podía ser intimidante.  
Ella miro a sus ojos y se tranquilizo ligeramente.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto amablemente. La chica sonrió un poco.

-M…me l…llamo Hy…Hyuga Hinata- dijo. Naruto asintió y se sentó al lado.

-Bien, cuéntame, Hinata¿Por qué estabas llorando? Pareces lo bastante mayor para estar en la academia. ¿No deberías estar ahí en este momento?-dijo Naruto.

-V-veras, n-normalmente h-hoy estar-ría en la a-academia, p-pero mi p-padre me-me hizo q-quedarme en c-casa para en-entrenar.-explico. Entonces Hinata miro al suelo y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer.-No lo h-hice d-demasiado b-bien y, bueno, el me p-pego y-y m-me l-llamo d-débil.

Naruto la miro como si estuviese decidiendo algo.

-Hinata¿Te apetecería tomar Ramen conmigo? Quiero oír más.-dijo Naruto. Hinata le miro sorprendida pero asintió, para a continuación ir los dos rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen.

Incluso con su tartamudeo, Naruto se las arreglo para aprender todas las cosas que le habían pasado en la vida de Hinata. Sobre como había sido secuestrada a la edad de 4, pero siendo rescatada, y sobre la muerte de su madre dando a luz a su hermana, que tenia ahora dos años. Incluso dejo de tartamudear tanto.

-¿Ves? S-soy débil.-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata¿hay algo que quieras proteger?-pregunto Naruto. Hinata le miro, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.- ¿Hay algo importante para ti que detendrías cualquier cosa que le dañase?

Hinata no se lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

-Mi hermana-dijo-P-pienso el lo que mi p-padre le hará si no soy lo bastante fuerte; ella solo tiene dos a-años ahora. E-eso suele darme fuerzas, p-pero mi p-padre me lanza una f-fría mirada y p-pierdo mi fuerza.

Naruto pareció considerar sus palabras durante un rato.

-Hinata… ¿Te asusta tu padre?-pregunto Naruto. Hinata asintió.- ¿El da miedo?-pregunto Naruto. Hinata volvió a asentir.

-¿Tienes una foto suya?-volvió a preguntar el rubio. Hinata rebusco en un bolsillo antes de sacar un marco del tamaño de una pequeña cartera, con una foto en ella. En ella, Naruto vio tres personas: la primera era Hinata, mucho mas pequeña, la segunda era una mujer alta que se asemejaba a ella terriblemente, y el tercero era su padre.

El tenía lo que Naruto solo pudo asumir que era una sonrisa en su cara. Naruto saco un papel de su bolsillo y cogio uno de los lapiceros que el puesto de Ramen tenia para que los niños pequeños dibujasen mientras esperaban. Comenzó a dibujar algo.

-Hinata, cuando tu padre comience a asustarte píntale como esto.-dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el dibujo. Hinata instantáneamente soltó unas risillas, para a continuación echarse a reír. Naruto podía decir que logro el efecto deseado: hacerla feliz.

El dibujo parecía al padre de Hinata, pero su cabeza era mucho más grande y su mandíbula inferior era más grande de lo que debería ser. Sus ojos eran enormes, y recordaban a los de un sapo. El tenía lo que se podía describir como el ceño fruncido, pero era tan exagerado que más que dar miedo daba risa. Y para añadir efecto, hizo que saliese humo de sus orejas.

Kyuubi estaba sentada en su cárcel mirando al mundo exterior con poco interés.

-**¿Qué esta haciendo este enano, gastando su tiempo con una chica como esa?**-dijo Kyuubi. Sin embargo cuando vio el dibujo tubo que cubrirse la boca para parar de soltar risitas, y miro para otro lado-**Perdedor.**

Hinata continúo riéndose del dibujo.

-Hinata, usa esto para hacerte fuerte. No quisiera que detuvieses ahora que tu padre no te asusta.-dijo Naruto. Hinata dejo de reír y asintió.-Protege a tu hermana.

* * *

Naruto se levanto y dejo a la niña hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Volvió a casa y se cambio de ropa de modo que nadie pudiese reconocerlo cuando fuera a la oficina del Hokage. Había oído a varias personas e intentar impedirle llegar allí. En ese momento vestía una túnica oscura, estando vestido completamente de negro debajo de ella. Tenía una filigrana plateada en el filo de la parte superior de la cremallera, creando un extravagante diseño. Se coloco la capucha en la cabeza, cubriéndola por completo.  
(N/A: Para una imagen visual, es la túnica de la Organización XIII del Kindom Hearts)

Se ato la espada en la espalda y se quito las gafas. Había descubierto que le daba un toque misterioso con sus relumbrantes ojos, pero no se le veía la cara. Además, por todos aquellos pequeños cambios que había sufrido, que normalmente mantenía ocultos, nadie que se acercara a el sabría quien era en realidad.

Naruto camino hacia la posición de los guardias que se encontraban enfrente de las Puertas de los Hokages.

-Disculpen, el Hokage me espera. ¿Podrían dejarme pasar?-dijo Naruto.

-¿Podríamos saber quien eres tu?-pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Solamente dígale que cierta persona esta aquí con una túnica negra, en vez de quien soy.-dijo Naruto.

El guardia le miro algo suspicaz, pero desapareció para ir con el Hokage. Apareció de vuelta en menos de 15 segundos y le dio visto bueno para entrar.

El anciano estaba sentado detrás de su mesa esperándole pacientemente a que se sentara. Naruto ando hasta el asiento y se sentó.

-Hola, viejo –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. El Hokage sonrió de vuelta; le encantaba cuando Naruto estaba de buen humor y le llamaba cosas como esa, quitando cualquier tipo de tratamiento como Hokage-sama.

-Bueno, Naruto¿Qué te trae ahí?-pregunto el Hokage.

Solamente estaba pensando cuando mas esperare hasta que me metas en la academia, estoy seguro que podría pasarlo ahora.-dijo Naruto.

-Y probablemente podrías… pero preferiría que estuvieses con un grupo de tu edad, por no mencionar que quiero entrenarte.-dijo el anciano.-Escúchame, Naruto, probablemente no entraras en la academia hasta el ultimo año.

Naruto le miro ligeramente decepcionado, pero lo oculto rápido.

-Bien.-dijo.

-Hay razones para ello.-dijo el Hokage.- Por no mencionar que tengo bastantes cosas que quiero que hagas hasta ese momento.

Naruto le miro interrogante.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Déjame que te lo explique, Naruto.-dijo el anciano Hokage.-Mucha gente aprende muchos jutsu pero nunca dominan realmente ninguno de ellos. Por lo tanto, lo que voy a hacer es enseñarte unos pocos jutsu y en los próximos años vas a dominar cada aspecto de ellos. Quiero que sepas porque hacerlos, como hacerlos y como usarlos efectivamente, incluso como mejorarlos en tu propio estilo.

Naruto quedo algo sorprendido con ello, pero al mismo tiempo estaba excitado. Había dominado el arte de la ejecución de sellos hasta cierto grado, y tenia un buen control de su chakra. Lo más lejos que el Hokage le había dicho que hiciera era dominar el uso de su espada y el entrenamiento de su cuerpo. Ahora tendría jutsu para trabajar con ello.

El Hokage le tiro un pergamino.

-Para empezar, estos son los tres primeros jutsu básicos académicos. Quiero que los aprendas. Sin embargo, los cuatro siguientes son considerados avanzados. Naruto, quiero que aprendas todo sobre ellos, y lo uses para dominarlos a tiempo para el examen chuunin.

Naruto miro al pergamino y leyó los avanzados. Kage bunshin no jutsu, Doryuudan no Jutsu (Misil del dragón de tierra), Doroudomo Doten Kekkai (Prisión de arcilla de la barrera terráquea).

Se excito cuando noto que el ultimo jutsu era una técnica de espada, Mikazuki no mai (Danza de la luna Creciente).

-Naruto, antes de que te vayas, tengo que pedirte un favor.-dijo el Hokage. Naruto le miro.- ¿Podrías por favor llevar esto al distrito Uchiha? No necesitas mostrar quien eres. Simplemente dales esto diciéndoles que es de parte del Hokage.

Naruto sonrío y cogío el pergamino que era para los Uchiha. Entonces salto por la ventana del Hokage y aterrizo en una azotea cercana. Tomo entonces la dirección donde estaba seguro que se encontraba el distrito Uchiha. Naruto corría y saltaba todo lo que podía, a pesar de sus sellos de gravedad. Cuando Naruto vio el signo que rezaba Distrito Uchiha, el no pensaba en nada. Sin embargo, cuando entro supo que algo iba mal.

El olor de la sangre y la muerte llenaba el aire. Una vez que torció la esquina supo porque: había cadáveres tirados en las calles. Todos parecían haber sido asesinados a sangre fría. Naruto corrió por el complejo de edificios en busca de supervivientes, hiendo a peor según se adentraba mas y mas. Pero cuando sintió una débil señal de chakra, inmediatamente la siguió. Acabo corriendo en una gran mansión. La señal de chakra que era débil al principio, pulsaba fuertemente detrás de unas grandes puertas. Naruto las abrió sin un segundo de vacilación.

Lo que vio le sorprendió. Un chico que se encontraba en la adolescencia se encontraba encima de un hombre muerto. Se encontraba en frente de una mujer que se encontraba sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos. En cuanto el hombre levanto su espada para golpear a la mujer, Naruto reacciono instantáneamente. Agarro varios kunai y los lanzo contra el hombre. El hombre se giro y los bloqueo instantáneamente.

Naruto corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia ellos tirando mas proyectiles que el hombre deflectaba, no dándole oportunidad de matar a la mujer. Finalmente Naruto se acerco, sin que el hombre le prestara la mínima atención, intentando de nuevo matar a la mujer. Naruto se encontraba enfrente de el y bloqueo el golpe con su gran espada. Incluso habiéndolo bloqueado, creo una pequeña espada de viento que corto el hombro de Naruto. Naruto ni siquiera parpadeo, dado que no era extraño al dolor. Uso toda su fuerza que poseía para lanzar al hombre hacia atrás.

-¡Itachi¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!- grito un chico con el pelo negro como cuervo desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun, corre¡Itachi ha matado a todo el clan!- grito la mujer detrás de Naruto.

-Mama…-dijo en shock Sasuke al ver su estado ensangrentado.

-Es cierto, Sasuke.-dijo el hombre conocido como Itachi.-Los he matado a todos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto en un tono de incomprensión.

-Para probarme… para ver si era capaz de ello.-dijo Itachi en un tono de voz frío.-Y tu.-miro al la forma encubierta de Naruto. Todo lo que veía eran sus ojos relucientes azules.- No se quien eres, pero estas en mi camino…Tsukiyomi.

Naruto noto una pequeña punzada, pero entonces sus ojos comenzaron a relumbrar con mayor intensidad, cubriendo su cuerpo con su chakra blanco azulado refulgente. Itachi dio un paso atrás.

-Im…imposible, no hay manera de escapar del mundo del Tsukiyomi.-dijo Itachi, en estado de shock. Entonces hizo una mueca.-Bien, parece que hoy todos vosotros viviréis… debo irme.

El hombre que seria conocido como el traidor del clan Uchiha se fue. Naruto se sintió completamente exhausto y decidió que no quería estar ahí, así que decidió ir a ver al Hokage.

-¡Mama!-grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba en un mar de lágrimas. Naruto estaba demasiado cansado de modo que cogio su espada del suelo y se marcho.

-¡Espera!-grito la madre de Sasuke. Naruto se giro y ambos se retrajeron por sus ojos. Los ojos de la Uchiha fueron hacia el hombro herido del muchacho. Ella no sabia que se había curado cuando el chakra le rodeo, pero alrededor de la herida la ropa estaba manchada de sangre, que seguía preocupándole a ella.- Gracias- dijo, inclinándose hasta el suelo. Naruto asintió, y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se supo que casi todo el clan de los Uchiha había sido asesinado. Que un misterioso extranjero había salvado al pequeño Sasuke y a su madre.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que nadie sepa que eras tu?- dijo Sarutobi detrás de Naruto. Naruto asintió.

-Míralos.-dijo Naruto cuando los aldeanos se referían al extranjero como un héroe.- Han perdido un impórtate clan, algunos incluso han perdido amigos. La única cosa que les hace felices que un héroe ha salvado a algunos. Pero si ellos lo supieran, que ese héroe era yo, lo tomarían mal, y cualquier felicidad que ellos tendrían… se iría.

Sarutobi observo a Naruto con una lágrima recorriendo la mejilla del anciano.

"Podrías convertirte en el mayor héroe de esta aldea que nunca conocerán."

* * *

pido paciencia para el siguiente. se acercan examens y trabajos en la uni y no tengo tiempo para todo, a parte de q tardo en traducirlo y tengo otros fics en espera. asi que les pido por favor q sepan esperar. NO lo voy a dejar a medias. tardare pero lo terminare .

ademas, les recomiendo que lean el siguiente fi, si saben algo de ingles: Ramen With Love. un grandioso fic, con el que se vana reir mucho . ya me contaran.

espero sus rewiews. ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Siento la tardanza a la hora de actualizar. Los estudios y reformas de mi casa me han comido muchisisimo tiempo, asi que este capitulo llega con muchisimo retraso. Mis mas sinceras disculpas. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son mios, y la historia original pertenee a Viperflamer. Yo solo soy un Humilde traductor.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Dos buenos amigos se encontraban tumbados en la hierba bajo el brillante cielo nocturno. La noche veraniega era calida, pero no hasta el punto de ser incomoda, y todo parecía tranquilo.

-De modo, Naruto, que finalmente este año es cuando te unes al la academia de la Hoja.-dijo un Lee de 12 años. Naruto asintió detrás de él Bueno, del modo en que funciona el examen final, la clase en la que acabes debería hacerlo en unos seis meses. La mía lo hará pocos días después de empezar el semestre y, entonces, seré Gennin.

-Somos algo confiados¿no?-dijo Naruto con una mueca estupida. Lee bufo.

-Mi Gen y Ninjutsu apestan, pero mi Taijutsu solo es superado por el tuyo.-dijo Lee.- Y una vez que sea Gennin solo me volveré mas fuerte.

Naruto asintió mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. Quitando el hecho de fuera de noche y nadie pudiese verle, continuaba llevando sus gafas de sol por habito.

-Se que te volverás mas fuerte, Lee.-dijo Naruto.

-Y una vez que tú seas Gennin¡tu y yo seremos el dúo definitivo!-dijo Lee apuntando sus puños al cielo.

-Uhh…Lee, estaremos en diferentes equipos. –dijo Naruto con una pequeña gota.

-Oh, si, lo olvide.-dijo Lee rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.-Bueno, entonces¡Cuando seamos Chunnin!

Naruto se sentó en su posición y miro a su amigo. Estaba contento que Lee hubiese seguido su consejo y decidiese no vestirse como su figura paterna Gai. Lee tenia vendajes en sus antebrazos y tobillos. Las de los tobillos ocultaban las pesas que llevaba. Vestía largos pantalones negros. Y una camiseta de manga larga de cuello en v negra. Una vez más, Naruto estaba feliz de que haber sido capaz de quitarle de la cabeza la idea de cortarse el pelo como Gai; tenía una coleta corta y el pelo echado hacia atrás, excepto algunos mechones que se le caían en la frente.

A lo largo de los años, Naruto y Lee habían crecido muy cercanos a Gai. Ellos lo veían cada día e, incluso cuando no tenían que entrenar con el, les acompañaba a tomar un bol de ramen de vez en cuando. La vida era buena finalmente para Naruto; aun le lanzaban miradas mortales donde quiera que fuera, pero quedaba en nada comparado como de feliz era gastando su tiempo entrenando y gastando alguna que otra broma con Lee. Y, ahora, finalmente, iba a ir a la academia para convertirse en un shinobi de la Hoja.

* * *

Iruka se sentó en su escritorio pacientemente. Había estado con su clase desde el principio y los había visto crecer, y en seis meses la mayoria de ellos se marcharían. Observo a una de sus mejores estudiantes, Hyuuga Hinata. No sabia realmente que decir sobre la chica; al principio era tímida y malgastaba gran parte del tiempo en la clase, pero un día solamente demostró ser mejor. Era actualmente la competidora por el Rookie del año con el joven Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke era el mas fuerte masculino y Hinata la mas fuerte femenina. La mejor académicamente era Haruno Sakura, que era inteligente y despierta, pero carente de fuerza.

Era una de las fan de Sasuke con su amiga Ino. Ambas estaban prácticamente una contra la otra todo el tiempo, pero debajo de ello se encontraba un tono de amistad. Ambas eran también buenas amigas de Hinata. Shikamaru y Chouji eran los dos mejores amigos en la clase. Los dos eran mediocres shinobi, pero Shikamaru había probado que era un genio en estrategia. Shino era callado y reservado, mientras que su compañero de mesa usual Kiba era ruidoso e hiperactivo. Sobre todo Iruka amaba a su clase, eran entretenidos y sabia que serian buenos shinobi.

Este año parecía prometedor y esperaba un buen semestre hasta que leyó la nueva adquisición de la clase: Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka odiaba al Kyuubi con pasión, pero estaba dispuesto a darle a Naruto el beneficio de la duda. El Hokage lo había dejado claro en la reunión de la mañana. El chico no había hecho nada para ganarse su desprecio aun, pero varios profesores aun continuaban tratando al chico con odio. El no estaba buscando la atención negativa de su clase que podría tener.

-No, hoy YO me sentare con el, frentona.-dijo Ino.

-Sueña, Ino-cerda, YO lo haré.-dijo Sakura, mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la mesa, cuando notaron algo: varias fan cercanas a Sasuke ya habían cogido los sitios.

Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra y luego bajaron la vista, para luego caminar silenciosamente hacia su amiga Hinata.

-¿No pudrieron sentarse con Sasuke?-pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa. Ambas asintieron.-Lo siento por vosotras, entonces.

-No te entiendo, Hinata, probablemente seas la segunda mejor estudiante en clase, y mas o menos tienes posibilidades con Sasuke-kun¿Por qué no vas tras el?-pregunto Ino.

Hinata puso el dedo en su mejilla.

-Bueno, entonces no podría ser amiga vuestra.-dijo Hinata.

-¡Esa es una razón estupida!-dijo Sakura, sentándose al lado de Hinata.

-No realmente, solamente no tengo ningún interés en el. –dijo Hinata.

A ambas chicas se les callo la mandíbula al suelo.

-Eres rara, Hinata.-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Hey¿Podrías bajar el volumen? Estoy tratando de dormir.-dijo el genio perezoso. Ino y Sakura le lazaron miradas asesinas.-Que problemático.

Chouji, que estaba comiendo al lado de su compañero le palmeo la espalda.

-Bien dicho, colega.-dijo Kiba a su fiel mascota quien dio un ladrido en respuesta.

-Ok, clase, todo el mundo a sentarse.-dijo Iruka.- Todos hemos estados juntos por mucho tiempo y hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo estudiante. Puedes entrar.

Mientras Iruka decía eso ultimo, la puerta se abrió. Un chico con el color rubio solar y gafas negras entro, su pelo estaba igual de desordenado que el Cuarto Hokage. Vestía una camiseta blanca que mostraba el sorprendentemente bien tonificado cuerpo para alguien de su edad, y unos pantalones negros. En un costado tenia dos guantes sin dedos, con nudillos de metal, atados a su cinturón. Y, si alguno miraba fijamente, parecía tener un tatuaje con un diamante negro en su hombro derecho.

-Hola, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto-dijo saludando a la clase con una calida sonrisa. Esto afecto instantáneamente a unos pocos chicos de clase.

-Shikamaru… es el, el chico del que te hable.-dijo Chouji algo excitado.

-Hmm… Ciertamente se parece a lo que tu me dijiste… me pregunto si será bueno al Shogi…-pregunto Shikamaru.

Sakura lo observo en shock, cualquier inmadurez que ella mostrase cuando babeaba por el Uchiha había desaparecido cuando reconoció al chico. Nunca olvidaría a la única persona a parte de Ino que había sido amable con ella. De echo Ino había hasta admitido que ese chico había sido quien le había dicho que no dudase en ayudarla la próxima vez que se metieran con ella.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de shock fue remplazado por una pequeña porción de preocupación, recordando las palabras de su madre: "Ten cuidado al lado de ese chico". Repitió su mente.

Ino le reconoció también. Había conocido al chico solo unos momentos, pero en ese momento aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su personalidad. El era una de las personas más amables que podrías conocer.

Ambas chicas se observaron la una a la otra, y se giraron hacia Hinata para discutir cosas con su amiga, ya que ella siempre tenía buenos consejos. Pero lo que vieron les sorprendió todavía más. Hinata observaba incrédulamente al chico con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y le oyeron decir algo.

-Naruto-kun… esta aquí…-dijo en un susurro feliz. Casi parecía que había vuelto a ser aquella chica tímida que habían oído que era cuando comenzó la academia.

-Bueno, Naruto, puedes tomar asiento…-Iruka fue interrumpido cuando otro Chunnin entro en la habitación.

-Perdona, Iruka, pero el Hokage quiere verte.-dijo el Chuunin.

-Oh, de acuerdo… Mizuki, continúa tú mientras estoy fuera.-dijo Iruka. El profesor llamado Mizuki tenía una calida sonrisa mientras el profesor se iba, pero cuando se cerraba la puerta esa sonrisa se transformo en una mueca maligna. Una dirigida directamente a Naruto. Casi todos los estudiantes se percataron de ello, pero no dijeron nada.

-Uzumaki, ve a sentarte a la esquina, ahora.-dijo Mizuki con veneno en la voz. La mayoria de los estudiantes se encogieron visiblemente; nunca habían visto actuar así al segundo profesor. Naruto no le importo lo mas mínimo y silenciosamente camino hasta su asiento.

Casi todo el periodo de clase Mizuki pregunto a Naruto cuestiones que ninguno en la clase hubiese sido capaz de contestar. Para sorpresa de la clase, y desapruebo de Mizuki, las contesto todas bien.

-Muy bien, salgamos afuera para el entrenamiento en Taijutsu, ahora- dijo Mizuki, con algo de irritación mientras dirigía la clase afuera. La clase se alineo para entrenar con otro de sus compañeros que el instructor les colocaba. Cuando llego el nombre de Naruto, vio la misma maligna sonrisa aparecer en su cara que la de Mizuki.

Al abusador de la clase se le ilumino la cara, pareciendo que podría hacer lo qué quisiera al chico sin que se preocuparan los profesores.

-Tu oponente es Mizuki-sensei.-dijo en Chuunin. Mizuki avanzo hacia delante complacido. Muchos estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, ya que ellos luchaban contra otro alumno.

Mizuki se coloco en posición.

-Espero que estés preparado, renacuajo del demonio-dijo. Cuando el instructor dio la señal, Mizuki cargo hacia delante. Lanzo un puñetazo, pero lo que siguió a continuación sorprendió a todo el mundo. Rápido como el rayo, Naruto ato un alambre alrededor de la mano lanzada. Inmediatamente, se movió hacia un lado de Mizuki y enrollo otra parte del alambre alrededor de su otra mano. Rodó debajo de Mizuki y enrollo el cable alrededor de uno de sus pies, para a continuación saltar sobre su espalda y atarlo en su cuello. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno sabía que estaba pasando. Mizuki se estrangulaba con el alambre, cada vez que movía sus manos intentando llegar a su cuello, el alambre se tensaba apretando mas su cuello y levantando la pierna. Cuando movía su cuello hacia delante, sus manos bajaban, haciendo a causa del alambre ese ciclo.

-Lo siento, Uzumaki, pero has fallado esta porción de la clase por uso de armas.-dijo el instructor con desprecio.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante esta declaración, dado que muchos estudiantes usaban armas. Pero varios chicos sonrieron ante el obvio disgusto de los profesores tenían hacia el chico. Mientras el profesor liberaba del alambre a Mizuki, algo dentro del hombre se rompió. Un gran sonido de un golpe se oyó. Todos los presentes, con ojos desorbitados, vieron como al chico rubio le cruzaban la cara de un puñetazo. Se sorprendieron aun más cuando Mizuki continuo pegándole.

-¿TE GUSTA ESTO, DEMONIO?-grito Mizuki. Naruto absorbió cada golpe sin intentar siquiera bloquearlos. Incluso mientras estaba siendo golpeado no mostró signos de dolor.- Te haré sufrir, engendro del demonio.

-M-Mizuki¿q-que estas haciendo…? Eso va en contra del Hokage.-dijo el asombrado instructor. Todos los estudiantes se encogieron visiblemente mientras el chico era apaleado.-Mizuki, detén esto antes de que te metas en problemas.

-Cállate, tú quieres esto tanto como yo.-dijo Mizuki, sacando un kunai e intentando empalar al chico. Unas pocas chicas gritaron y miraron a otro lado, mientras varios instructores corrieron para detenerlo, pero no lo hicieron a tiempo. La sangre mancho la tierra, y los ojos de Mizuki se desorbitaron.

Naruto había tomado el kunai en toda su mano, y en ese momento agarraba el puño de Mizuki. La sangre corría por la profunda herida y, entonces, un crujido se oyó cuando el chico rompió el puño. Mizuki aulló de dolor y Naruto corrió por su pecho, pateando su cara. Mizuki fue lanzado por los aires, saltando Naruto en su pecho y llevándolo contra el suelo. Justo antes de que el cuerpo tocase suelo, Naruto empujo su pecho con sus pies haciendo que Mizuki se estrellara contra el pavimento haciendo un gran cráter. El Chuunin quedo inconsciente.

Todo el campo de entrenamiento estaba silencioso mientras los alumnos de clases superiores e inferiores observaban a Naruto. La sangre seguía fluyendo de su mano hasta el suelo. Este seguía sin mostrar signos de dolor mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia una fuente. Agarro el kunai y lo saco de su mano, tirándolo al suelo mientras se lavaba la mano.

Saco algunos vendajes de su bolsa ninja y procedió a vendarse la herida.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito alguien a lo largo del campo. Naruto se giro y vio a Lee corriendo hacia el.- ¿Estas bien?

-Claro. Esto no es nada, tendrías que ver al otro tipo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Instantáneamente, la tensión que había en el aire se disipo mientras los profesores decían a los estudiantes que volvieran a clase. El instructor de Taijutsu camino hasta Naruto y lo miro a los ojos.

-S…siento que Mizuki haya llegado tan lejos-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Esta bien…he dejado que ocurra porque creo que necesitaba sacar lo peor de su odio hacia mi ahora en vez de mas tarde.-dijo Naruto. El instructor observo al chico- Puede que no me creas, pero… quiero proteger Kohona… no tienes que intentar obstaculizarme mientras yo haga lo que deba hacer.

El instructor estaba en un estado de shock tras esto. Su mente le estaba gritando que era un demonio, pero su corazón e instintos le decían algo distinto. El era probablemente la segunda persona más influyente en la academia, de modo que debía correr la voz.

No provocar a Uzumaki Naruto.

La clase entera estaba discutiendo sobre lo que había tomado lugar. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que Mizuki hubiese hecho eso.

-¿Puedes creerte lo que ha pasado?-grito Ino prácticamente en el oído de Sakura. Esta miro a su amiga y recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Es peligroso.-replico.

-Si, pero ha sido asombrosa la manera que ha vencido a Mizuki-sensei.-dijo Kiba uniéndose a la conversación.

-Que problemático.-dijo Shikamaru mirado hacia su amigo Chouji que había dejado de comer.-Hey tío, no estés tan preocupado, estoy seguro que esta bien.

-Si, lo se… es solo que desde ese día he querido volver a ver a ese chico y su amigo.-dijo Chouji mirando al suelo.-Ambos eran muy buenos y pensé que quizás podrían ser también mis amigos.

Shikamaru miro a su amigo pensativamente. Sabia que era el único amigo real aun cuando el resto se mostrase en otros sitios. Sin embargo, mucha gente seguía queriendo practicar con Shikamaru, mientras que la gran mayoria ignoraba a Chouji.

La atención de todos los de la habitación se enfoco en el rubio que estaba atravesando la puerta. Inmediatamente Iruka se levanto para acercarse al chico.

-Naruto… he odio lo que ha hecho Mizuki. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el instructor. Naruto solo sonrió.

-Si, claro que estoy bien… quiero decir, dado que vamos a ser shinobi todos nosotros seremos apuñalados alguna vez.-dijo Naruto levantando su mano vendada, riéndose. A pesar de la situación, todo el mundo en la clase comenzó a soltar risitas y carcajadas.

-Bueno, Naruto, si tu quieres puedes sentarte donde quieras.-dijo Iruka. Naruto estaba a punto de decir que estaba bien atrás, cuando Iruka respondió.-Un segundo¿por que no te sientas en la tercera fila sobre Hinata?

Naruto no dijo nada mientras caminaba hacia su sitio. Miro alrededor a sus compañeros de mesa, y una sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

-¿Cómo te va, Chouji?-pregunto Naruto. Chouji parecía sorprendido.

-Me… ¿Me recuerdas?-dijo Chouji. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro… ¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto Naruto señalando a Shikamaru.

-Este es Shikamaru… es mi mejor amigo. Le conocí después de conocerte a ti.-respondió Chouji.

Shikamaru asintió en dirección a Naruto. La clase continúo; Naruto hablo con Chouji y Shikamaru más o menos ignorando a Iruka. Incluso jugo al juego de Shogi con Shikamaru, siendo extraordinariamente bueno en el, acabando en un empate. Chouji, quien había estado viéndolo, quedo en shock: nadie había empatado o vencido a Shikamaru en Shogi.

En todo el periodo de clase Naruto sintió un par de ojos en el pero decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que no pasaría demasiado hasta que esos ojos se dieran a conocer. Cuando la clase termino, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano le agarro su hombro.

-Pelea conmigo.-dijo un chico con el cabello negro como el cuervo. Naruto se giro y sonrió.

-Lo siento pero no-dijo Naruto. Los ojos del chico se estrecharon.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-Porque estoy herido de mi mano y no seria una pelea justa-dijo Naruto. El chico pareció aceptar la explicación mientras caminaba pasando a Naruto. Se detuvo por un momento.

-Quiero pelear contigo en una semana. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-dijo el chico. Naruto suspiro y asintió, mientras el moreno dejo entrar a Lee.

-Hey, colega¿Cómo te va?-dijo Lee felizmente- He visto que tu juvenil pasión te ha guiado en tu heroica pelea con Mizuki-sensei.

Naruto golpeo su puño en la cabeza de Lee.

-Lee, deja eso, sabes que la manera en que habla Gai me pone nervioso-dijo Naruto riendo.-Pero de todos modos, vayamos a por algo de Ramen.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun. Hoy voy definitivamente a derrotarte y comeré mas boles.-dijo Lee, y ambos dejaron la escuela para conseguir Ramen.

Iruka había estado observando a los chicos, porque tenía que guardar unos papeles, y sonrió. "Parece que el Hokage tenia razón. Naruto definitivamente no es Kyuubi."Pensó Iruka.

* * *

Sasuke atravesó la puerta de su casa con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A pasado algo bueno hoy Sasuke?- pregunto Mikoto. Sasuke miro a la mujer y sonrió. Probablemente haya sido la única persona que haya visto su autentica sonrisa.

-Si, hay un nuevo estudiante realmente fuerte que ha venido a clase.-dijo Sasuke.- Esta de acuerdo en entrenar conmigo en una semana.

Mikoto dejo escapar un suspiro y meneo la cabeza.

-Bien¿Quién ese nuevo estudiante?-pregunto.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Sasuke. Mikoto le miro sorprendida.

-Ah, si, es fuerte-dijo Mikoto, cerrando los ojos.-Ten cuidado con el¿De acuerdo, cariño?

Sasuke la miro algo curioso pero asintió de todos modos.

* * *

_En una oscura habitación dos figuras estaban de pie. El olor de decadencia y muerte les rodeaba._

"_¡TU, BASTARDO!" aulló uno de las figuras mientras cargaba contra la otra. La otra sombra oscura bloqueo su golpe y le lanzo a la otra parte de la habitación. Esta giro en el aire y se empujo de la pared con sus pies. Voló hacia su contrincante lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo, siendo esquivados fácilmente._

"_Por que, por que, por que¡Por que!"Grito mientras intentaba golpear a la otra figura. "¡Por que me has hecho matarlos!" había mucho dolor en su voz, tanto que dolía a aquel que lo oyese._

"_¿Qué estas haciendo chico?" pregunto la figura. "Ahora eres buscado, ellos vendrán y intentaran matarte, pero no voy a dejarles: tu vas a servirme."_

"_¡NO!"Grito la otra figura. "¿Quién eres tu¿Por qué me controlaste y entonces me dejas vivir esperando servirte con lealtad¡Voy a matarte, ni siquiera pienso seguir escuchándote!"_

"_Busco tu potencial y tu poder." Dijo la figura con voz tétrica. "Me servirás, y para responder una de tus preguntas… ¡No tendrás otra opción!"_

* * *

Naruto se despertó bruscamente de su sueño respirando pesadamente. Un sudor frió cubría su cuerpo mientras miraba alrededor suyo. Soltó un suspiro.

"El sueño…" pensó.

De vez en cuando Naruto tenía ese sueño; no estaba seguro cuando había comenzado, pero estaba casi seguro que tenia alrededor de siete años cuando el primero ocurrió. Había tenido este sueño u otros parecidos una vez al mes, a veces más. Se lo había contado al Hokage pero no hizo demasiado bien mientras no encontrase las respuestas.

Naruto no conocía a las figuras dado que siempre estaban en las sombras. Sabia que no era un sueño normal pero no le importaba. No le afectaba ni física ni mentalmente, era simplemente otra cosa que había terminado por aceptar.

Una semana había pasado en un suspiro e Iruka preparo el combate que tanto deseaba Sasuke. Iruka decidió hacerlo educacional y lo aprobó para que otros pudieran verlo y tomar notas. Iruka había oído como el chico había derrotado a Mizuki de modo que no permitió armas.

Los dos chicos se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro, y se colocaron en postura de lucha. Naruto separo los guantes de su cinturón, se los puso y flexiono los músculos de su mano. Puso un brazo detrás de su cuerpo y puso un puño enfrente de el.

Iruka miro la postura del chico con algo de sorpresa, ya que reconocía el estilo. Escribió que esa era una de las cosas que necesitaba aprender acerca del muchacho.

Sasuke cargo hacia delante, se lanzo al suelo, intentando golpear con su pierna el pie de Naruto. Naruto salto la patada y lanzo su puño hacia abajo. Paso justo al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke y se estrello contra el pavimento. Naruto se quedo inmóvil en esa posición. Sasuke miro atrás donde el puño había impactado y estaba algo mas que un poco sorprendido ante la vista de la penetración del golpe en el suelo.

Sasuke rodó hacia atrás e intento lanzar una patada en la cara. Naruto se giro sobre un costado para evitarla. El joven Uchiha lanzo golpe tras golpe pero Naruto bloqueo o esquivo con poco esfuerzo. Finalmente Naruto se lanzo al ataque mientras preparaba el puño detrás de él. Sasuke se mostró confiado de que podía bloquearlo, de modo que coloco sus brazos enfrente de su cara para protegerla. El golpe fue igual que un toro golpeando sus brazos. Instantáneamente, la guardia de Sasuke se rompió y fue mandado volando hasta el suelo.

Era difícil para Sasuke moverse mientras miraba al rubio, quien caminaba hacia el. Naruto se paro enfrente de el, con una sonrisa en su cara, y tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Sasuke cogio reticentemente su mano, levantándose.

-Ha sido una buena pelea, los dos-dijo Iruka.-Ahora¿puede alguien decirme que es lo que ha pasado?

-A Sasuke le han pateado el culo.-grito Kiba. Los chicos de la clase se echaron a reír, pero las chicas les lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Absolutamente no, Kiba¿puede decirme alguien por que la guardia de Sasuke ha fallado?- pregunto Iruka. Todos parecían no tener la menor idea.- En combate es posible que os encontréis un oponente con una fuerza física no obvia. Naruto ha puesto mas fuerza en ese golpe que lo que vosotros podrías considerar posible para alguien de su edad y tamaño.

Mucho miraron con ojos desorbitados a Naruto. Mientras la clase se movía de nuevo dentro, Naruto retuvo a Sasuke por un momento.

-Esto es solo una sugerencia, pero quizás quieras entrenarte con pesas puestas.-dijo Naruto. Sasuke le miro con curiosidad.- Sasuke, no vas a querer oír esto, pero me contenido un poco.

La mandíbula de Sasuke casi golpea el suelo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Tienes buen estilo y una decente velocidad, pero pesas te ayudarían inmensamente-dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba.

La clase termino como siempre: con todos durmiendo por la Lectura de Iruka. Mientras se marchaban, Iruka tomo nota de que Lee otra vez vino por Naruto, y que los dos fueron a por ramen. Iruka termino su trabajo y decidió que ramen no sonaba nada mal. Cuando llego se sorprendió un poco de ver a Naruto y Lee en el mismo stand.

-Ah, Iruka-san, ha pasado tiempo.-dijo el anciano detrás del mostrador.

-Si, ponme lo de siempre.-dijo Iruka tomando asiento al lado de Lee.- De modo, Naruto¿Cuánto tiempo llevas comiendo aquí?

-Casi hace ocho años, ahora.-dijo Naruto. Iruka estaba algo sorprendido, nunca le había visto antes.

-Sip, el y Lee son mis dos mejores clientes-dijo el anciano. Naruto y Lee sonrieron enormemente ante esto.

-Huhh, interesante.-murmuro Iruka.

* * *

Sasuke entro en su casa algo deprimido.

-Lo tomare como que la pelea de entrenamiento no ha ido bien-dijo Mikoto.

-Me derroto fácilmente, Naruto dijo que debería probablemente usar pesas.-Dijo Sasuke deprimido. Apretó su puño.- Pensé que era fuerte, pero si sigo así nunca…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese terminar la ultima parte, un par de brazos le abrazaron.

-Sasuke, tu eres fuerte a tu propio modo…-dijo Mikoto con voz calmante.- Y si lo que quieres son pesas, yo tengo unas especiales solo para los Uchiha.

Sasuke se animo con esto.

* * *

Eso es todo. Intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero por favor tengan paciencia. NO voy a dejarlo, NINGUNA de las historias. Asi que no se preocupen .

Sean felices .


End file.
